Sitri Maelstrom
by Hela-Master-006
Summary: Meet Naruto Sitri, Younger Brother of Serafall Leviathan and one of the most talented young devils of his generation. Join him as he earns the right to be called The Yellow Flash of The Sitri Family as he faces challenges, relationships and a whole bucket load of problems.
1. The Babe born among Thunder

**Arc 1 : The Itinerary of Innocence**

 **Chapter 1 : The Babe born among thunder**

* * *

 **7 years before the war between the Old Satan Faction and Anti-Satan Faction**

Among the cacophony of noises made by the strong winds and thunderous downpour, the shrill cries of a child could be heard from the Sitri Castle. The servants of the household were frantically trying to keep up with demands of the medical staff as they attended tirelessly to one Shizuka Sitri, a half devil - half human hybrid and part of Lord Sitri's harem.

Outside of the designated room, a haggard and worn out Lord Sitri was being comforted by Lady Sitri as he awaited the conception of a new Sitri family member with nervous anticipation. It had been a torturously long quarter hours after which the quiet of the operation room had been broken by the high pitched wailing of the new born babe.

On hearing it, the nervous couple sprang up to their feet as their waiting had finally come to an end. It was not long after that the doors of the medical quarters of the castle were swung open and out came a young nurse of a somber face while delicately holding a baby of average size with a tuft of sun – kissed blond hair and bright ocean blue eyes that spoke of innocence untainted that only a child could have.

The nurse then handed the young boy to Lady Sitri who carefully cradled him into her bosom while whispering sweet nothings in his delicate ears. Lord Sitri, on seeing his son being showered with maternal love by his wife, could only smile at the disarming scene. But, soon his nervousness reared its ugly head as he took the nurse's somber and slightly subdued emotions into notice.

"Is everything alright, young lady? You appear quite somber." asked Lord Sitri.

The nurse, on hearing her Lord's question, cringed at first but then answered with slight trepidation in her normally unfaltering voice, "My Lord, I am sorry to inform you that while your newborn boy is quite healthy with normal values for all body parameters, we could do nothing to save your lover from her inevitable demise as her body could not handle the stress of giving birth to a child."

On hearing the worst, Lord Sitri's face showed undeniable sorrow as his fists clenched and the surrounding temperature dropped a bit due to release of his ice powers under heavy emotional stress. Shizuka had been his most loved woman alongside his wife. He had initially wanted her to have the same status as his wife but the Satans had denied her that right. This only furthered the unrest among the Sitri and their allies the Gremories and others as their faith in the Satans dwindled. He was about to brood further when the calm and soft voice of his wife shook him out of his funk.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, dear. We both wanted Shizuka to stand equal to us and did what we could. You should remember that Shizuka herself was thankful to us for going out of our way for her. I think she was content with her life and you should respect her for that."

"I know that she was content. But still it doesn't change the fact that she didn't have as much respect as she deserved and that's just because she was a devil-human hybrid. I regret not doing more for her and now she has left us such an amazing gift and I could do nothing in return."

"Do not fret, my dear. If you truly want to repay her, then you should take care of our young man here. She would be more than happy if the child here lives a wonderful and loved life."

"You are right as always, Elizabeth. I vow to look after the child with utmost affection and I would quest to raise him to be a man of word and honor." said Lord Sitri with unwavering determination.

"I would also look after the young man here as if he were of my own womb. It's the least I can do for my late sister wife. That aside, I would like to know his name if Shizuka had given him any." asked Lady Sitri as she looked at the nurse with inquisitive eyes.

"Before she died, Lady Shizuka gave him the name 'Naruto' Minato Sitri as she felt that he would grow up to be like a maelstrom, resilient yet chaotic, likening him to Lady Serafall.", answered the young nurse without a hitch as the emotionally charged air had been curbed by Lady Sitri.

The eyes of the Sitri couple lit up at Naruto's name as they looked at the young boy whose face was tucked in Lady Sitri's embrace. The idea of having a child as energetic as Serafall scared and excited them at the same time.

Lady Sitri then handed the youngling to Lord Sitri who held him as if he were a precious jewel. As he gazed in the deep blue eyes of his son, he felt that the future would be quite turbulent after the arrival of one Naruto Minato Sitri.

* * *

So that's the first chapter, ladies and gents. Hope you like it 'cause it's my first fanfiction and please do take some time to review. Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Hela-Master-006 out!


	2. The Sun of Serafall's World

Here we have the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Arc 1 : The Itinerary of Innocence**

 **Chapter 2 : The Sun of Serafall's World**

* * *

 **The day after Naruto's Birth**

Nervousness.

Hesitance.

Fear.

Trepidation.

Serafall Sitri could truly claim that she very rarely felt such feelings. Being one of the most powerful clan heirs of the Seventy two pillars certainly helped her case. In addition to this, her exuberant personality ensured that her mood never hovered near the spectrum of such negative feelings for long.

Regardless of the facts, it was very clear to her that her mood was uncharacteristically shaky as she was not able to handle the barrage of emotions overwhelming her. This was not to say that she wasn't happy. She was feeling such soul-satisfying happiness that she could burst. This was all because she had now become a big sister to her dear little baby brother. She was experiencing so many emotions that she wasn't sure what to do anymore.

When she was first informed of Shizuka's pregnancy, she had congratulated her in her normal exuberant manner and then had jumped back to her daily routine as was required of a clan heir. The monotonous and sometimes messy affairs of being a high-class devil ensured that she didn't have much time to ponder the addition of a cute baby brother to her bland life.

But now as she saw the angelic face of her young brother Naruto as he slept in the warm embrace of her mother Elizabeth without a care for the world, she could safely say that in the coming years, he would become the center of her universe, the Sun of her world.

"Serafall! What a pleasant surprise! I had expected you to come tomorrow because of your schedule.", said Lady Sitri as she beckoned her daughter over.

"Hello Mother. Yes, I had a busy day ahead but I decided to do it later to see little Naru-chan here. Can I take him for a bit?"

"Why yes, you can. You are his elder sister after all. Do cherish him Sera for I want him to receive all the love he can and the love of an elder sibling is one of the most important things he can gain in his life.", Lady Sitri advised her eldest as she passed her son in all but blood to Serafall.

As she held her brother close to herself, he snuggled even further into her arms and gave such a little yawn that she thought she had imagined it. As she gazed at his face, she took notice of his features.

Her little Naruto had a small face with a tuft of blond hair adorning his head while his cheeks full of baby fat were the softest thing she had ever touched. The soft features of his sleeping visage sparked surprising warmth in her heart which she loved. His soft breathing, accompanied by the gentle rise and fall of his chest was the most beautiful rhythm she had ever witnessed. She was so engrossed in her musings that she never noticed her mother exiting the room.

She then went to sit on the bed slowly so as to not disturb her little brother while he slept. She then placed him in her lap as she began to caress his soft cheeks while basking in the happiness that she felt from holding him close.

It was half an hour later when she heard the faint smacking of lips that she looked down in her lap to see the most deep ocean blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. After taking note of his surroundings with his eyes, Naruto then looked at her with a gaze, which according to her, spoke of curiosity.

Thinking that he was urging her to do something captivating, Serafall raised her hand in the air to form a beautiful ice crystal with rounded ends. As the light shined and reflected through the crystal, Naruto's eyes lit up as though he had witnessed something impossible. As his eyes followed the crystal, Serafall made more crystals as she started making them hover over the bed and all around the room to amuse her little brother.

"Do you know Naru-chan that before you had come I was only a single child in this large home of ours? Sure I had enjoyed being the nexus of all attention in our abode but I always felt that something was always missing and more often than not I used to do dismiss that as being puerile on my part. But now I know what I had been missing. It was a younger sibling, be it a brother or a sister that I had always desired. I used to notice that whenever my parents made me happy they themselves would show something akin to feeling satisfied. I used to wonder why and I secretly longed to feel that way too, longed to shower someone with love as my, no our parents used to do for me."

"You might think that it was me being me selfish and you might be correct as well. I wouldn't know as I hardly understand the deeper meaning of my emotions myself. But still, there is one thing that I can promise to you. I will always cherish you my dear and you will never be starved of love. You will and already are one of the most important individuals of my life.", promised Serafall to herself as she held her brother even closer while stroking his hair softly.

"You know, I think I ramble a bit too much whenever I am too emotional. You might think that I was too mushy for your tastes. I wouldn't blame you as you are a boy after all. Is Sera-nee too mushy, Naru-chan?", asked Serafall playfully as she gently tickled Naruto on the nose who sniffed as if responding to her. Serafall's demeanor softened as Naruto wrapped his hands on one side as if to indicate that he exhausted himself for the day.

Slowly but firmly, Serafall laid down her brother on the bed and then quickly lied down next to him so as to lull him to sleep. His blue globes quickly shut themselves as he retired to a comfortable sleep against his sister's warmth while his chest set up in a gentle rhythm of rest.

The last thought that came to Serafall's mind as she succumbed to the quiet of night after the eventful day was, 'Naruto, you truly are the Sun of this Serafall's World.'

* * *

So that's the second chapter of the story. It might be too emotional for some guys but I wanted to establish that deep sister-brother relationship between Serafall and Naruto. While in Highschool DXD, we see the siscon obsession of both Serafall and Sirzechs, it never showed their true emotions. The show was never made to build around these precious relations but here I wish to see such things through. So, if it bothers some of you guys, well you have two middle fingers. Chapter 3 is about one-fourths down!

Please do review it as its greatly appreciated! Follow and Favourite my story and account if you feel like it.

Hela-Master-006 Out!


	3. The Maelstrom in Stifling Darkness

Hello guys! Hela-Master-006 is back! First up, we have some replies to the reviews you guys had given me, followed up by the story and then in the last part, some points and plans that I have for this story which might solve some of your future doubts. Regardless, here we go!

* * *

 **The Replies**

Guest, If you want a Serafall and Naruto Incest story, then this is not it. I know that there is a large fraction of DXD fans that like incest and its absolutely natural for a fan-base such as it. But this story isn't going to be some bullshit story with a image-heavy erotica under the guise of a good story. I want it to have some genuine heart-felt relations which has a certain semblance of sanity in relationships. So, sorry!

Guest, I can't tell you all his powers and stuff but know that there will be huge array of powers in the future with proper time given to nurture those, that is not to say, you will get OP Naruto. It would be more of a natural growth curve type. Notice that this fic is in the adventure category, so it is, by definition, going to be full of fights and action.

charbchillin, Thanks for the prompt and I have corrected it accordingly. Sona will appear and she would be an important part but it would be not focused on her. So do not expect an entire chapter for sera-sona bonding. But they might or might not have their moments of sisterly affection.

RadioPoisoning, I know that it should not be possible for a child of naruto's current age to be aware of his surroundings. But you should see that the second chapter was from a semi- Serafall POV(It was essentially 3rd person but still described the events from her perspective). The most Naruto does in this chapter is snuggle and open his eyes to glance around and sleep. All that stuff of curiosity in his eyes and wanting some amusement was how Serafall perceived it to be. You can say that he is a special case. No its not a reincarnated Naruto. I don't want that baggage of memories. It will essentially isolate Naruto from the entire world. I don't want that.

Guest, Rias will come much later… This is why I had removed her from the pairings so to not give any false hopes regarding any rias and Naruto fluff for near future. The girls decided upto this point are Kuroka, Konan and Rias. There will be no Serafall or Sona in his harem because that's not my style. Each girl will have some connection or event that will engage them initially with Naruto after which the relationship will develop further. It wont be as simple as Issei fighting with Kokabiel and Xenovia wanting his babies afterwards. That's just not my idea of a relationship. I can't figure out any way to relate Tsunade and Naruto so she will not appear in the harem but she will be in the story. So please be content with that. I like Konan and that's why she is there. End of story.

This fic will have lots of:-

Action – Fights will have awesome powers of both worlds, tactics-on-the-fly, and some initial defeats for Naruto as well.

Adventure-Naruto will go through a lot of places and will unravel many mysteries in the future. There will be a lot of questions and lack of information(initially) contributing to the mysteries.

Relationships-Good relations with well-defined bases and good sibling bonding moments will be abundant in this story.

Harem-Ofcourse, it has to be a harem fic if its DXD. But it will not be a huge harem. Keep that in mind. Naruto is not a collector of girls. They join him 'cause they love him romantically. There won't be overtly kinky lemons here. You will get some scenes with bathroom action and some teasing and kissing but that's it. I don't have time for lemons in all of the closely knitted plans for this fic.

Thank You for your reviews and keep sending me your reviews … Now onto the chapter!

* * *

 **Arc 1 : The Itinerary of Innocence**

 **Chapter 3 : The Maelstrom in Stifling Darkness**

Five eventful years had passed since young Naruto's birth and while the atmosphere inside the home was peaceful, the Sitri family's time among the wider world of the Supernatural had been stressed and tense.

The Sitri family was one of the most prominent among the leftover seventy two pillars due to their powerful water magic and sharp intellect. While that would be a desired position for any family, it also caused them to attract unnecessary scrutiny from unsavory elements of the Underworld. It didn't help matters that they along with the Gremory family were the few pillars where blood fanaticism and unquenchable loathing of angels – fallen or not was not upheld. Their unique ways were often frowned upon by families like Bael and the Satan descendents.

The recent years had witnessed the formation of blocs like the Conservatives, who were set in the ways of the great Satans even after their death and wanted nothing less than total devil domination over other races and the Radicals, who deemed that only through peace with other races, even with the two angelic races, can they walk the path of salvation and preservation for the Devil Race if need be. In political arenas, these two factions were always at each other's throats and the only way to break the deadlock seemed to be an all-out civil war.

The tension between the ever-distancing factions was growing day-by-day and while it's immediate impact was not noticeable, its influence was predicted to be far stronger in the future. Even the normally composed House of Sitri was feeling the pressure of the calm before the storm.

Lord Sitri was seen spending more time in his office and whenever he was free, he took up extra work in the form of forging dependable alliances and connections among Devil social circles. His eyes look duller while his normally calm and peaceful visage appeared paler.

Lady Elizabeth, in order to compensate for her husband's stress, spent more time with her family, especially Naruto in order to keep him from noticing his father's worries. Even still, she was not immune to the troublesome circumstances which threatened to blow over anytime in near future.

Even Serafall was not able to maintain her vibrant disposition all the time because as a clan heir, she had to be present with her father as he forged contacts and alliances to keep imminent threats in check. All the backhanded tactics and facades wore down heavily on her.

The Sitri family would have broken down out of political pressure long ago if not for the fact that they had Naruto for them who through his five years of existence had filled their lives with hope and unadulterated happiness.

Naruto had grown up to be a cheerful ball of inexhaustible energy. His blond hair had grown up be to be quite spiky while two jaw-length bangs adorned both sides of his face which gave him an innocent look. The most surprising thing about Naruto was his unbelievable love of ramen and pranks, both of which amused the family to no end and had gone a long way in diffusing the terseness at home. Nowadays, most of the mornings usually began with a bout of laughter from Naruto as he escaped from the clutches of his most recently pranked victim.

As Serafall was traversing the corridor to prepare for the meeting with her close friends, she was greeted by the familiar sound of her brother's laughter as he ran in her direction. An unbidden smile adorned her face as Naruto ran into her embrace with surprising agility for a five year old.

"Naru-chan! You naughty, naughty boy! Have you pranked someone again?" asked Serafall amusedly even though she knew the obvious answer already.

"Hmm? Prank and Me? I didn't Sera-nee… Do you doubt me?"pouted Naruto as he faked sniffing out a tear or two while looking into her eyes to express his apparent honesty. It would have worked if not for the fact that Serafall once had used similar tricks on their parents and thus she could tell that Naruto was using his cuteness to avoid being caught for his prank.

"Sorry Naru-chan! I just thought that as you liked pranks, you were responsible for the one that happened right now. Well, anyway, do you want to see ice magic ?", proposed Serafall with a hum and comically wide eyes at the end to make her offer a bit enticing.

Let it be known for a fact that while Naruto had changed quite a lot throughout his years, his fascination for Ice magic never dulled. So as soon as he heard the words 'Ice' and 'Magic' in the same sentence, he started bouncing up and down while nodding his head vigorously to show his eagerness.

Serafall then went a little back as she held her hands up and closed her eyes to make her display more dramatic. She then waved her hands in a complicated motion as a magic circle appeared beneath from which small ice birds rose that started flying in complicated circles around the pair of siblings. She would have continued if Naruto had not grabbed her hand with a serious look which didn't match with his juvenile face.

"Sera-nee… Will you teach me ice magic?", asked Naruto unsurely.

For a second, Serafall was honestly stumped. As a child, even for a devil, learning magic at five was unheard off but after pondering for a bit, she figured out something in the middle grounds for Naruto.

"Before learning ice magic Naruto, you must first understand what magic is and how ice is used with magic. Do you follow?" asked Serafall as she dropped her playfulness for teaching basic knowledge seriously. Naruto noticed this and straightened slightly as he nodded.

"OK. Now, magic is energy born out of using our spiritual energy or rather the energy of our soul. Ok, let me explain it like this. I made ice just a while ago. I had used magic for first making the water and then cooling it to ice as well. Then I molded it into ice birds which flied while taking in my magical energy. Do you understand, Naruto?", queried Serafall as she held Naruto's gaze with an unusual serious edge to her eyes.

"Yes. I get it. But why do you use ice while everyone else in the family uses water magic?", questioned Naruto with a perplexed expression.

Serafall smiled at Naruto's intelligent question as she explained, "Naruto, You must always remember that every person's magic has a certain type which is easy for them as compared to others. For our other family members, they have water type while for me, its ice and water with ice being a bit stronger…", Serafall was cut off as at that precise moment her father appeared before her with a stiff posture that spoke of a serious problem.

Bidding Naruto a swift goodbye with an apologetic expression, she hurried after her father into his office.

* * *

As soon as she was seated in her father's seat, Lord Sitri began, "Serafall, as you know, I was at the Office for registration today for Naruto's registration petition for a high-class devil."

"Yes, I was aware of that, father. But why do you appear so furious? They didn't raise an issue about that, did they?", questioned Serafall with a dangerous lilt of tone at the end.

"Exactly!", exclaimed Lord Sitri, " They revolved around that fact that he is part human again and again to deny him the right of being a high-class devil. If they don't stop this blatant discrimination on the basis of meaningless factors, I swear it won't be long until there would be a devastating revolution to uproot them."

"It does appear so, father. It would seem that the government is still heavily influenced by those loathsome Conservatives. We will have to take drastic measures to push for Naruto's recognition as a high class devil otherwise I wouldn't let it rest until I make a political fall-out of it.", gritted Serafall through clenched teeth as her dislike for the Conservatives came to the forefront.

Just as Lord Sitri was about to reply, a maid entered the office to inform them of the arrival of Serafall's friends. After bidding her father adieu, Serafall left to greet her friends.

* * *

In the sitting quarters for the guests, three men were seated around the table, as they made small talk while waiting for their friend. These three men were Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Glasya-Labolas who were good friends of Serafall. They had initially met in social functions due to clan duties but later hit it off well as they shared similar outlooks on life and similar aspirations. Though they all had their odd quirks, they were nonetheless, friends.

"Well Sirzechs-chan, Ajuka-chan and Falbium-chan are here. How nice! We can now have a tea party for a nice get-together!", exclaimed Serafall exuberantly as she sat in front of the her friends with a cheerful disposition.

The three men smiled faintly as they could not help but be infected by her overbearing happiness. Though the mood dropped low as soon as Sirzechs dove into the crux of the situation, "Serafall, while it's always good to see you, I had hoped that we could have meet under more pleasant circumstances. Now then, let's dive into business, shall we? As you know, I had some spies after the Satan descendents, especially Shalba Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer. While they could not get anything substantial about Rizevim, mainly because the man appears to be uninterested in practically everything, we did get some good info on Shalba and the news is grave.", said Sirzechs as Serafall leaned in a bit closer as various scenarios ran through her head.

Here, Ajuka continued instead of Sirzechs, "We have noticed that the Satan descendents, except Rizevim, have been amassing active devil field combatants while procuring questionable weapons from various seedy sources. This all signals to only direction.", Ajuka was interrupted as the report was concluded by Serafall," And that is they are either preparing to eliminate us, the so called 'radicals' or worse but less likely that they are preparing to declare war on a certain race like the angels or their fallen counterparts. Isn't it fabulous?!", finished Serafall with evident sarcasm.

The conversation continued for about an hour where the discussed the possibilities and the various scenarios that they could be forced into due to the foolishness of the Satan descendants. They also formulated several countermeasures for the most probable actions of people like Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus and Katerea Leviathan. When they had finished their planning they made some light-hearted chat over a cup of tea. The three guests were about to leave when they were interrupted by a cry of 'Wait nii-san!'.

When they turned around, they were met with the sight of a pouting Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!", exclaimed Sirzechs as he went to his knees to get on Naruto's level, " What do you want ?", asked Sirzechs affectionately as he considered Naruto to be the little sibling he could dote on.

"Nii-san! Why haven't you come to play with me for the last three weeks? We could have had lots of fun but you missed out.", exclaimed Naruto while waving his hands frantically as if to make him realize that he had committed a grave blunder.

Sirzechs chuckled slightly at Naruto's expense but quickly answered, "I had wanted to come and play Naruto-kun but I had too much work. You should understand, you are a big boy after all. But I promise, I will come soon to visit you personally and will bring Ajuka and Falbium as well. How's that?", asked Sirzechs while internally sniggering when he heard the two mentioned groan when they heard that they would have to endure hours of pranking in near future. Naruto's games usually involved Sirzechs, Serafall and Naruto himself pranking the daylights out of Falbium and Ajuka while the two desperately tried to save their dignity as they dodged left and right. It was no wonder that the usually calm Ajuka and incredibly lazy Falbium audibly groaned when they heard what would become of them in foreseeable future.

The group exchanged banter amongst themselves until it was time for the guests to leave. It ended with Naruto and Serafall bidding adieu to their friends with similar expressions of extreme gusto after which they retreated back into their abode.

If the siblings would have paid heed, they would have noticed a shadowy figure escaping Sitri territory nimbly and quietly.

* * *

That's it for today, folks!

This and the next few chapters will show the initial bright childhood of Naruto(hence the name of the arc) while being simultaneously overshadowed by useful tidbits of information about the major happenings outside the comforts of Sitri household.

As some people in the reviews section commented, my first two chapters were too short, so now you've got a slightly longer chapter but from now on it will take me longer to get chapters done. I have to take my time for good writing. You all can't complain on both cases.

There will be some plot holes present in this story which cannot de avoided without drastic changing of the entire concept of DXD universe. So I request to point out the flaws and plot holes but please don't obsess over it otherwise you can go write your own story for all I care.

Chapter 4's outline is done and it just needs to be filled with some expressive writing.

Hela-Master-006 Out!


	4. The Chronicles of The Biblical Factions

First of all, some replies to the more interesting questions and then we go to the story.

* * *

 **The Replies**

M. Rahman, ARTIITHEHERO, TheUnforgivenSon and others, as you can see the word limit of chapter 4 is beyond 3k words and I think that should be enough as it takes time for me to get a chapter done. I have to take all future actions in consideration while still making the current writing as interesting as possible. You can say that in a way that these chapters are boring as compared to the future stuff I have thought of. But since that future stuff requires a foundation, please bear with it.

Darkconvoy99, I think that I will keep Akeno and Rossweisse with Issei as this is not like those fics where Issei is replaced by Naruto and Naruto gets a harem of 30+ women all of which go at it like bunnies. In regards to Gabriel, I am not sure. I have considered it of course. It might come out to be interesting but still I am unsure. Even if I do decide to put her in there with Naruto, it would be quite a long time into the future.

RadioPoisoning, The plot holes I am talking about are those which will not affect the story as per se but they will appear illogical from a human point of view. For example, you watch a person flying without any aid of a machine, etc. You think that is not possible in the real world. The fact is quite different. It is not possible in the reality which you created out of the universe for yourself according to certain parameters like dogs don't talk or cats can't do complex mathematics, etc. So, in the story it might seem socially or ethically impossible for a human but it would be quite possible for other races. Hope that helps! For you other question, No sorry. I can't divide attention between Konan's and Naruto's life. I will give time to her when she meets up with Naruto but an entire arc for a single character will be a potential disaster for the equal distribution of attention among central characters.

Now Onto the story!

* * *

 **Arc 1 : The Itinerary of Innocence**

 **Chapter 4 : The Chronicles of The Biblical Factions**

 **Lord Sitri's POV**

Sorrow, hopelessness and most of all unbridled and unfettered anger bubbled under my deceptively calm demeanor. It had been two hours since I had returned from the government quarters regarding my most recent attempt to elevate Naruto's status to high class officially. Not that I had expected it to bore any fruit but the major letdown was the fact that the authorities had issued a decree that only pure-blooded devils would be given high class status from now on.

After two hours of pouring over tomes of law, traditions and devil customs, I had found no solutions and I could not think of any scenario where Naruto would be gaining his deserved status without politically or socially sucidial actions which I wasn't keen to take.

After figuring out that thinking idly would not yield a viable answer to this problem, I had it put for hold for the time being. As I moved onto other matters, something caught my attention among the various reports on my desk. I absently sent for my daughter as my unease grew even further on going through the damned reports. Things weren't looking good so I kept the accursed documents away while picking up a good piece of literature to calm my nerves. I ended up getting so engrossed in the literary masterpiece that I failed to notice my daughter's presence until she greeted me with her usual perky 'Hello Dad!' which made me jump a little out of surprise.

"So Dad, Did you need me for something? I have lots of work left for today so whatever you need to say, please make haste."

"Yes. Please sit down first of all, Sera. I have few things to discuss with you, first being any news on the recent activities of the Satan descendants. I need the information desperately."

On hearing about the Satan descendants, Sera's eyes narrowed while her posture exuded blunt distaste. Nevertheless she replied," Why do you want such information father? While I certainly have some information on them, I would prefer to keep it under wraps. Not that I don't trust you father but the cold bitter fact is that I have to hide such information as long as I can until the time is ripe to use it. Otherwise the information will be all for naught."

My shoulders hunched as I listened to the expected reply from his daughter. While we were family, such information was not to be taken lightly. Still, I pressed a bit more," I know and I am even willing to give an oath to protect the information. The problem is that I have a hunch that things are going to get ugly in very near future and to make our alliances concrete, I need some substantial information so as to convince our allies that danger is ahead."

Sera seemed to ponder this before she nodded minutely. Then came the horrifying revelation that my hunch was correct. The Satan Descendants were certainly planning something and amassing forces to see it through. After informing me of all she had uncovered until now, Sera suddenly paused as if she had remembered something important.

"Father, Didn't I tell you earlier that Naruto had asked me to teach him magic?", asked Sera. I was about to tell her that Naruto was too young but she raised her hand to indicate that she knew what I was going to say.

"While I agree that it's too young for his age, but you should understand that dark times lie ahead of us. If we don't prepare him to face it head on, then he would be in an even greater danger as he would be unable to protect himself. This is why I have the entire schedule planned for him that would be most suitable for him. Let me show you...", here Sera paused as she rummaged through her purse to take out a document which she then passed on to me. It was the entire schedule for Naruto's studies for the next two years at least that would ensure his survival even if he had to handle his own against someone aggressive.

"Sera, while I think that this schedule is for the best, I would still like to be the one to reveal this news to Naruto as I want to know his thoughts on this too. So as you leave, please send for Naruto after yourself. Good day, Sera."

"Good day, Father!", Sera chirped as she skipped out of the room after an enlightening conversation on both of our parts. Birds sung outside as I continued with my reading.

* * *

 **General POV**

While Naruto was not one of the brightest of the lot, he certainly wasn't an idiot either. So, when his father told him that his wish of being taught magic was going to be fulfilled, he didn't know how to react. His first reaction was to grin like a loon but then he hesitated as a stray thought wormed its way to the forefront of his conscious.

'Why would they allow me to learn magic when it's clear that I'm way too young to be doing it?', thought Naruto as he thought of a situation where it would make sense for him to be learning how to use magic early on in his life. He wasn't certain how he learning magic could make a major difference but something told him that his father was not telling him the real reason behind this. Even still, he decided to let the matter drop so as to not trouble his father any further.

"So Naruto, What do you think of this plan that your sister Serafall has come up with in order to teach you magic? Do you like it? It's your future we are talking about so you definitely have the right to suggest whatever you think will benefit you in the long run. Speak up, my boy."

"I think it's a good idea even though I don't understand the major portion of this document. But since the document was made by Sera-nee, I will trust her on this.", responded Naruto with maturity that belied his age. Even Lord Sitri's eyebrows rose a little at such an answer. It seemed that his son had more unknown facets to him than he had known.

"Well I am proud that you think so. That aside, I have very good news for you and that is you will have a classmate, no, a friend if you will, for yourself when your studies begin. Well, what are your thoughts about that? ", asked Lord Sitri anxiously as it would be the first time Naruto will be interacting with a person of his age for a substantial amount of time.

"I would like that!", replied Naruto as he quite liked the idea of a new friend. Just as he was about to leave his father's office, he turned around and asked," By the way Dad, what's this person's name?"

At this, Lord Sitri smiled slyly as he replied with an undertone of amusement clearly present, "That is for me to know and you to find out." At this Naruto pouted and ran out muttering about annoying fathers and irritating secrets. As Lord Sitri was about to return to his guilty pleasure, his eyes sneaked a glance at the sight of pile of papers that needed to be attended. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought, 'This is going to take long.'

* * *

 **3 days later**

The sound of footsteps reverberated in a room of the Sitri household as one Naruto Sitri made his way inside. He was wearing a black sleeveless sweatshirt with black trousers having dark orange highlights which gave him a casual and relaxed appearance. As he looked through the room for his instructor, his eyes fell on a girl around his age.

She had raven black hair with some blue tresses resting on her forehead while the rest cascaded down her back. She had a chubby face but not overly so while her dark brown eyes were narrowed in concentration. She was wearing a white frock with silver borders over which she wore a hip-length red coat. It honestly looked like she was dressed up for a fashion show. Deciding that he must be right in his assumptions, Naruto, with as much tact as raging bulldozer, asked," Hey there Miss fashion! You're at the wrong place."

Realizing that there was someone else in the room other than herself, the girl turned to face the person who had disturbed her and after taking a minute or two to collect her thoughts, she replied," I am not at the wrong place. I am here to attend classes as was asked of me by Lady Serafall. It's painfully clear who the ignorant one here is if you don't know about me attending along with you."

"We'll see about that! But first of all, why are you wearing such clothes here? We are here to study, not to party, you know. Anyways, what's your name?"

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes. I look good in them and that is all there is to it.", said the girl with an annoyed tone as if the idea of not wearing extravagant clothes was blasphemy. Taking note of his second question, she introduced herself, "My name is Sasha and it seems that I am going to be your classmate, hotstuff. Let's get along from now on."

"Yeah let's… What the hell did you just call me?"

"I called you hotstuff because it's clear that you're a hothead if your impulsive behavior is anything to go by and the fact that you have zero tact doesn't help your argument."

"Arrgh!" groaned Naruto. 'I should have known that this would blow up in my face.' thought Naruto as he could not help but be annoyed by this Sasha. He was about to speak up when Sasha suddenly shushed him with narrowed eyes and not a moment later Serafall stepped in with some folders and papers. Naruto was surprised to see his sister there and after connecting the dots, he grinned widely as he found the idea of Serafall teaching him quite appealing.

Serafall was busy arranging things for the next five minutes after which she turned around to face the two children who looked eager to start their lessons. Seeing such enthusiasm, Serafall let a small smile play on her lips before she began," Now, let me begin by saying that I expect you to know the basic story behind devils, angels and fallen angels as well as the basic history behind the Satans and the their fate in the Great War. Any questions?", inquired Serafall as she prepared for giving the two the next tidbit.

"Now, let me ask you something very basic. What is a devil and how are we different from humans and other biblical species?"

It was Sasha who answered this before Naruto could even open his mouth, "Devils are long-lived beings who are the original residents of the underworld. They have bat-like wings which differentiate them from humans and both types of angels. They also have common weakness centered around the 'holy element' which is the power originating from the Biblical God."

Serafall frowned but still nodded at this before correcting Sasha," While you are correct with the information you have, the answer was still incomplete. You did explain the physical traits well but what about other differences like those of feelings. Look at it like this. Humans have the largest and most vivid range of emotions all of which can manifest in equal intensities. Individually, there might be bad and good humans but it is solely because of circumstances under which they lived and values they grew up with that they are good or bad.

On the other hand, angels are generally on the positive spectrum as feelings like happiness, honesty and values like self-sacrifice and loyalty hold greater value for them as they are more empowering for them. That is not meant to say that they do not have any idea of negative emotions but the fact is that it is rare of them to feel emotions like anger, hatred, lust and anguish. Basically, this means that their negative emotions do not hold any real fire as compared to the positive ones.

Fallen angels, on the other hand, are those rare angels, whose negative emotions had an unusual amount of potency which changes their nature fundamentally. Instead of focusing on the positive side, their being expands to accommodate the negative emotions, especially one emotion around which they base their newly found desires. This specific emotion usually becomes the reason for their fall from heaven…", Serafall paused here as Naruto raised his hands to ask, "So that basically means that they are humanized. I mean their being expands to accommodate the entire range of emotions just like a human. Can we say that fallen angels are more like pure angels brought down to the level of humans?"

Serafall and Sasha both hummed slightly as they recognized the surprisingly simple reasoning behind the claim. Serafall smirked slightly as she had caught yet another glimpse of her brother's intelligent side after which she continued," That was a good inference Naruto and I agree partially but you must know that there is still a difference between fallen angels and humans and that is how emotions affects them.

For fallen angels, the emotion which makes them fall is called their principle emotion as it is the centerpiece of their world. For example, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, Azazel has lust as his principle emotion. Their actions are often based on their principle emotion. It is not the situations, which gives rise to such emotions, that affects them but the emotion in itself guides their actions and motives.

Humans, on the other hand, are more centered on the events which give rise to these emotions. To make this easier for you, let us take a man which kills a human's loved one. The human will then suffer from anguish, hatred and this might lead him to revenge. If he completes his revenge, then while his hatred my not vanish but still his being would not be centered on it. He may become hopeless or may direct his anger or hatred at any other thing but it will not hold that initial intensity. There might be exceptions but the general outcome is the same as above.

Now let us take a fallen angel with anger as his principle emotion. If his wife is killed, this will instigate his principle emotion leading him to be consumed by unquenchable rage. Even if he takes his revenge, there are high chances that he will not calm down as his being centered on anger will break down without it. This is the subtle difference between fallen angels and humans.

Now, we talk about our species, i.e., the devils. Devils also have an affinity for negative emotions rather than positive emotions. But our affinity is even narrower than the entire spectrum basically focusing on lust, greed, envy, selfishness and other rational emotions. Hatred and rage are generally considered to be irrational emotions as they can be born without any proper direction but emotions like envy, greed, etc. are often centered on someone or something. This is the basis of the being of a devil which can all be summarized in one word, desire.

Thus, you can say that while fallen angels can have both rational and irrational negative emotions as their principle emotions, devils generally have their beings centered on desire. So, did you understand all that?", asked Serafall after her long-winded explanation.

On receiving two nods in return, Serafall continued," Now we have covered the basics somewhat regarding the existence of devils as a species. Next up, we will talk about the start of the devil species…" This continued for another half an hour in which Serafall told them about Lucifer's disagreements with his father after which he descended to the Underworld and along with Lilith, created the race of devils so as to oppose God and his principles. He fashioned the devils as a race which were fundamentally opposite to that of the angels and created history as it was now today.

After Serafall had finished with her tale of Lucifer's initial machinations and the events that had led to the Great War and its effects, the group of three had then exchanged queries and discussed in depth about the role of various species. It was then that Sasha brought up the role of oblivious humans in the discussion.

"Humans, huh… While humans generally do not have supernatural powers like other biblical factions, they still do have things that make the important to the biblical factions. Can you either of you tell me what that is?", asked Serafall curiously.

"Their great numbers as compared to other factions", said Naruto with a confident tone which was rewarded by a nod of approval from Serafall.

"You are right, Naruto. But besides their numbers, they have their devotion which can either be used by angels as faith to augment their strength or it can be used by devils in the form of desire which strengthens our being. Fallen angels bother with humans so as to either hinder devils or earn back the divine favor from the Biblical God by killing or discouraging humans colluding with devils.

Before the Great War, the humans were only recognized because the Biblical God favored them, sometimes, even more so than angels. It is even said that the main reason Lucifer left heaven was because of God's favoritism towards humans which made Lucifer feel unappreciated.

But after the Great War, their importance increased even more as the dwindling numbers of all three factions start depending on humans even more so as to amass as much power as they could from human devotion. So, we can confidently say that the importance of humans has grown in recent years and it is expected to grow even further as more time passes on. That's it for today, Naruto and Sasha. I hope you enjoyed our first lesson. Think on what I have taught you today, OK? Well, better get going.", said Serafall as she motioned her hand towards the door.

Both Naruto and Sasha got up and as they were about to leave, Sasha turned to face Naruto and with a slightly disgruntled face she spoke, "While I had expected a much better partner for Devil lessons, you will work too, I guess. Good bye Hotstuff! It was nice meeting you!" and then she bounded for the door before Naruto could even slip a word of his own in the conversation.

Back in the room, Naruto stood there facing the door with a mild glare directed at the door which then turned to Serafall as he heard her giggling at his expense.

"Oh my little prankster of a brother just got beaten at his own game! How amusing! I'll be sure to tell this to mother and father.", Serafall expressed her amusement with a teasing tilt to her voice.

"Ugh! Sera-nee, this is not funny. Why do I have to study with such a girl? I know that she would always annoy me, I just know it."

At this Serafall stopped giggling and took up a thoughtful pose after which she regarded her brother with bright eyes that told of experience," Naruto, it may be possible that you may not initially like a person but that doesn't mean you should give up on them as a lost cause. There might be a reason that they are not behaving appropriately and it might take you some time to bring them out of their shell. Only then should you judge them. For all you know, she might become your best friend in the future."

"But why her? I don't understand. She was making fun of me.", asked Naruto as he did not get why his sister was encouraging him to befriend Sasha so much. "She will still make fun of me. It's better to give up."

"Naruto… Let me tell you this. You should never ever give up because if you ever give up, then it means that you have accepted defeat and that is the most humiliating thing to happen. It is better to keep on trying even after several losses as true loss is when you give up and that should never happen."

"But if something is impossible, then isn't it better to give up on it from the start? Why bother with something that is meant to be unachievable. Wouldn't it be foolish to do so? It makes no sense."

"What about regrets, Naruto? When you give up on something, it might return later to your life as a hindrance which will make you regret giving up on it in the first place. But if you do not give up on something and lose even the ability to try and pursue, you can at least be satisfied with the fact that you tried your hardest in reaching out for your goal. It's the willpower that counts, Naruto. It's the satisfaction at the end of the road, regardless of the fact that you achieved your goal or not, that matters and it can only be felt if you never give up. So, promise me, Naruto that if you ever decide to do anything with heartfelt conviction, then you will never give up on it. Will you make a promise to me, Naruto?", said Serafall as she came down to Naruto's level to convey her seriousness.

Naruto, on the other hand, was in deep thought, as his sister's words rung through his head. He did not know why but his sister's words had stirred something deep in his mind as if what she had just said had become the central principle of his life. It was as if his stubbornness had latched onto this principle of never giving up as a man in a desert latches onto a water source he has just found.

"Yes Sera-nee, I promise. I promise that I will never go back on my word from now. This will be way of life from now and forever."

* * *

Its Chapter 4 wrapped up and done!

Thank You for reading this and keep sending in those reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

Also if you have not added this story or my account to your favorites/follows, please do so now. It makes me feel that my writing is worth something.

Will be back SOON!

Hela-Master-006 Out!


	5. Elements and Elucidator

**The Replies**

RadioPoisoning, That question is better left unanswered. I don't want to explicitly state that as it may create inconsistencies to appear in the story. I have focused more on the elements of the story rather than its timeline. For your second question, I will not be going in that direction as it is a minor part of the story. I can't focus on every detail of the imaginary world. Even so, I don't think the devils would notice it that much apart from a certain minority who are specifically interested in the human world. It's a tense period for the devils as its just before the civil war and I don't think they would have time to observe the human society. The absence of peerage system further discourages interaction with humans.

AstroDR, I have already stated the fact that it might seem a bit boring now but I request you to bear with me. For your plea here, let me give you a couple of spoilers. First, the chapters 7 and 8 would be devil interaction with a certain faction of DXD universe which has been largely unknown in the anime itself, the chapter 8 being the arc finale. The next arc would feature Naruto's adventures during the civil war. THAT'S RIGHT, ADVENTURES! No, he won't become a war hero or something nor would he be made to participate in it. It's something different. You'll enjoy it though.

GabrielHerrol, While I agree that chapter wasn't anything special, the matter of the fact is that it established some important things that would be of use in the story later. Yes, Naruto won't be joining the war willingly and neither would his family force him to do so. However, there are other ways in which it might impact Naruto. ;)

Now the majority of this arc would be finished by the next chapter and the two chapters after that would only be setting the stage for the Civil War.

Now onto the story, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Arc 1 : The Itinerary of Innocence**

 **Chapter 5 : Elements and Elucidator**

 **One Month Later**

Naruto drew out an exaggeratedly long yawn while Sasha mused over the finer points of the day's lesson. It had been a month since the two had started studying devil subjects and while it had become uninteresting for the residential prankster, Sasha was yet to back down as she paid as much attention everyday as she had put into her first day.

After the initial introduction on what it meant to be a devil in the present world, they had made detailed study of the more intricate aspects of the supernatural world at large. They still had a long way to go as after completing the biblical factions they had to cover other races and mythologies like the vampires, the Shinto, Hindu, Norse and other powerful factions along with a separate study of the race of dragons.

Along with their studies, the two kids had progressed in their relationship to a comfortable level. While they could not be called the best of friends, they had definitely grown on each other. Following his sister's advice, Naruto had put more effort in his interactions with the ravenhead who had been quite open to his advances. They had started playing together after their classes and often went for a stroll in the gardens together. While Naruto was still miffed by the fact that she always used the nickname 'hotstuff' for him, she had become his first friend around his age group.

Naruto and Sasha were about to leave for his room so that they could play together when they noticed that Serafall was approaching them with a thoughtful expression. Usually, Serafall would leave immediately after finishing the lessons but today was refreshingly different.

"Naruto and Sasha… Do you remember the blood sample taken from both of you three weeks ago?", questioned Serafall. Both remembered when Ajuka Astaroth had visited them to take their blood samples for some reason. When they asked Serafall about this, she had smiled mischievously while tapping her finger on her chin innocently as if honestly wondering about it. Her students, though, had immediately picked up on the fact that she knew the true purpose of the procedure and had grumbled about the unfairness of it all.

"Well… The results have arrived. Now you must be wondering what it was for, isn't it?", smiled Serafall as both Naruto and Sasha leaned forward to hear Serafall out.

Pausing a bit for the dramatics, Serafall finally responded, "Well, Ajuka has developed a method to find the type of magic a person would be able to utilize most effectively by testing the blood through certain magic. Your blood samples were used for this test and earlier today, Ajuka sent us the reports." Here she laid a file on the table which she opened for both of them.

On seeing their confused expressions, Serafall giggled softly," While it has lots of information, the things you need to know are that while Naruto has strong wind and ice magic potential along with average level water magic, Sasha has great potential for water and lightning. You both have larger than average reserves for your age. The main difference between the two of you is that Naruto's reserves are way larger and uncontrolled while Sasha's are smaller comparatively but they are calmer and more easily controlled."

Naruto and Sasha grinned widely with metaphorical stars in their eyes. Even the idea of being capable of using multiple nature transformations sent pleasurable jolts tingling through their bodies. They were about to bombard Serafall with questions but she cut them off, "I know that you both think that as we are going to start with learning magic in coming days, that you'll miraculously grow stronger. However, allow me to burst that ignorant bubble of thought by saying that you'll have to work yourself ragged if you want some results in it. The initial stages will be quite annoying and frustratingly illusive but if you persevere, then I can assure you that it would be worth the effort."

"Yeah that's all well and good, Sera-nee but can't we get cool weapons like swords and stuff?", pouted Naruto as if not having a cool weapon would make him less 'badass'.

"You want a sword, huh? While it's a good idea to have a sword in combat, it takes years and even decades to become a master at the art of sword wielding. Are you sure you can be patient enough to wield a sword, Naruto?"

"I promise Sera-nee that I will give my all in learning magic and sword-wielding. I will work very hard and will become the strongest Devil ever."

At this proclamation, Serafall smiled as her brother's dream to become the strongest devil always amused her. Don't take her wrong, she truly believed that he could do it but it amused her nonetheless. Realizing that she was beginning to drift away in her thoughts, she turned her attention to Sasha," Now we get to you, Sasha-chan! Do you want any weapon? I'll talk to Ajuka about Naruto's sword, so if you want any accessory I can get Ajuka onto that as well."

Sasha carefully pondered on the matter before shaking her head in negative, "While the idea of having a weapon is certainly attractive, I would like to concentrate solely on magical studies right now. Anyway, I'm still thankful for your consideration, Serafall-sama."

Serafall pouted with an affronted expression, "Mou~ How many times do I have to tell you Sasha-chan? You should call me Sera-nee like Naru-chan does here!"

Hearing Serafall's outburst, Sasha's face went red with embarrassment as she found herself at loss of words. Seeing this, Serafall chuckled to herself. Honestly, the girl couldn't take teasing to save her life. After the moment's amusement, Serafall exhaled," Now! We conclude with today's business. We'll meet for our class tomorrow. Don't forget to take some time for revision today, okay? Goodbye, Naru-chan and Sasha-chan!" Both children bid their goodbyes as they continued with their day while Serafall made a beeline for her father. After all, she had to find someone else to pester for the day.

At the same time, in his office, Lord Sitri shuddered slightly as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him.

* * *

 **3 months later**

"Thi…*pant*…this*pant*…This is tor..*pant*…torture!", huffed out Naruto between labored breaths as he struggled to even stand properly. While he had monstrously high stamina, the training regimen his sister had set up for him wilted even him. It was his 15th lap in his morning run around the ridiculously large training ground before which he had to endure going through numerous sit-ups and push-ups. He had not even began to suck in his first breath properly before blunted ice projectiles rained down on him, forcing him to resume.

On the sidelines, Sasha giggled whilst sipping on a glass of orange juice. She only needed to do eight laps as she didn't require as much physical conditioning as Naruto because he had opted for a weapon while she had not. "Run faster, hotstuff! Don't you want to get a badass sword?", shouted Sasha with an air quotes for 'badass'.

Naruto, while mostly surprisingly dense, caught onto the underlying jab and turned a fierce glare towards her while trudging his body through the hellish regimen. He was about to shout back something at her but a barrage of ice pellets interrupted his course of action.

"Don't slack off Naruto-chan and Sasha-chan is right. If you want the sword that Ajuka is preparing for you then you need to prepare your body to be able to wield it. You need to be fluid and have a flexible body in order to learn the art of sword fighting."

Naruto begrudgingly nodded at his sister's words and renewed his efforts to complete his quota of eighteen laps. While a part of him was determined to push himself to the edge if it meant that he would not disappoint his sister, his other part silently wondered if it was all worth it. He deemed his dream of becoming the most powerful devil important but it didn't give him the drive to break all his limits and that confused him. Wasn't it that when you had a goal, then you can have the motivation to become strong? Surprisingly enough he didn't feel any unbreakable motivation, nevertheless, he didn't back down.

It was an agonizing thirty minutes later that Naruto finished with his final lap after which he practically crawled back to the restroom connected to the grounds where Serafall and Sasha were waiting for him.

"Today, you were two minutes earlier Naruto-chan, so, Congratulations! Still, don't start relaxing yet.", chipped in Serafall as she saw Naruto flop down with his entire body mass spreading in relaxation. "You can rest for now but you still have the daily spar left. Meet me on the grounds in thirty minutes so we can begin with the spar. After that, you can retire for the day."

As Serafall left, Naruto ceded whatever control he had over his exhausted body and promptly fell asleep on the ground itself without noticing a sweat dropping Sasha in the background.

* * *

 **Half an Hour later**

The tension in the air was thick as Sasha and Naruto stood on opposite ends of the ground while regarding each other with a cautious stare, trying to figure out the first moves that the other would make. They both slightly bent themselves forward as Serafall raised her hand from the sidelines.

No sooner had the words 'Go!' reached the pair, than the two lunged at each other with equal vigor. Naruto, being the more hotheaded of the two, was immediately on the offensive. He let loose a flurry of punches which, while fast, were quite predictable. Sasha took advantage of this by either deflecting or dodging them.

Realising that his attack was being ineffective, Naruto tried to find a hole in Sasha's stance. Noticing that Sasha was not using her feet that much, Naruto ducked and went in for a leg-sweep which worked like a charm as Sasha was knocked off her feet. While still on the ground, she rolled before letting a mild dose of lightning around herself. It worked as Naruto, who was going in for big punch, yelped as his hands received a painful shock. It was all the time that Sasha needed to jump back into the fray.

"That was cheating. No one said that we could use magic.", was Naruto's disgruntled reply as his right hand was too stiff for him to go at Sasha which meant that he was now on the defensive.

"Now, now hotstuff. Don't be like that. And for your information, no one said that we can't use magic either.", Sasha smirked slightly when she saw the annoyed expression that Naruto wore which dropped quickly when she saw his lips morphing to an almost imperceptible smirk but it was there.

"If that's the case, then I guess I can use it too!", Naruto finished with a shout as he launched lots of water bullets at Sasha who jumped out of the way while cursing herself for provoking Naruto. While she was craftier and better than Naruto at physical combat, Naruto had larger magical reserves and greater affinity for magic at a whole. Making him use magic was not one of her brightest ideas.

While Sasha was busy regretting her decision, Naruto was alternating between raining down water bullets and wind slashes at her. Slowly, Naruto closed the distance between them by using his magical attacks as a distraction. When he felt that he was close enough, he sprung at Sasha with kick aimed at her who ducked and let him pass over her.

Just as he turned around and made a run for Sasha, his feet sunk in the ground slightly because of which he tripped over himself. He pulled out his leg quickly and jumped over the small expanse of mud to dodge the water bullets that Sasha rained on him in his moment of vulnerability. 'She must've saturated the ground with her water affinity to make it muddy while I was pushing her back.', thought Naruto with grudging respect for his rival's ingenuity.

Naruto dived into a roll behind a rock and hid behind it while assessing his situation. 'I can feel my right hand now so that's a plus. My attacks, whether they be physical or magical will only stretch the fight. I've got to think of something that will surprise her.' Naruto could not think any further as he felt his back being electrocuted.

"Never let your guard down, hotstuff! Isn't that, like the first rule of war or something.", exclaimed a voice above Naruto. Yanking his body away from the rock Naruto jumped onto the rock while channeling magic through his back to numb the pain. Naruto decided to get up close and personal as he used both kicks and punches to try and disorient Sasha. It didn't work as Sasha easily read his motives. She mostly weaved out of his attacks while throwing in an odd punch or kick to keep Naruto on his toes.

Suddenly Naruto grinned when he let a stray punch hit himself. Surprised that Naruto got hit by the easily avoidable punch, Sasha didn't have time to think before Naruto grabbed the offending appendage and pulled her towards himself. Confused by his actions, Sasha yelped and clutched her eyes when Naruto exhaled a frosty breath right in her eyes. Disoriented by the searing pain, she didn't resist when Naruto pinned her on the ground.

"Do you yield?", Naruto's smug voice resonated in her ears and she couldn't help but growl at him. Even still, she knew that without her eyes, she would be defeated soon even if she somehow escaped from him now. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she gritted out," Yes, I yield."

As soon as both stood up, Naruto noticed Serafall approaching them. On closer inspection, he saw that she was hiding something behind her back.

"That was a good spar, both of you! Both of you are good at physical combat and your magical attacks are developing as well. But I must say that Naruto you were too hotheaded early on in the fight. On the other hand, Sasha, while you were crafty as always, you couldn't capitalize on your traps. You have to work on exploiting the openings after you create them otherwise it will all be for naught.", analyzed Serafall as she gave them scrutinizing looks.

Pausing to let them vocalize their thoughts, Serafall was met with silence. Taking the silence as her cue to resume she continued, "While we can analyze your fight even further, I have chosen to leave it for the evening. Now that aside, I have a small gift for Naru-chan. Any guesses?"

Naruto's eyes brightened as he thought of various things that his sister could have brought for him. "Ramen?", but unfortunately it seems that our ramen-obsessed protagonist thinks that only ramen can be an adequate gift for him. Even on noticing the deadpans on the face of the two females, he did nothing to change his demeanor.

Huffing to herself slightly, Serafall brought the hidden package in front of herself. It was a dark green scabbard with a surface polished so perfectly that even a diamond would be hard pressed to match its luster. It had some ancient writing in silver lettering on its side. Naruto didn't care for other details as he finally realized what it was. It was the sword the Ajuka-nii must have prepared for him. He was so giddy that he didn't even realize that he had started giggling like a fan girl.

Ignoring the slightly disturbing scene of a giggling Naruto, Serafall held out the scabbard to Naruto who took it in his hands with a care that one shows while holding a newborn.

"This sword is a very powerful demonic sword that was created specially by Ajuka-chan with metal Mithril. Ajuka named it Elucidator. It has a unique ability of magnifying whatever kind of magic is conducted through it. It even has slight destructive potential like the Excalibur destruction. So, how do you like it?"

Naruto nodded absentmindedly and then unsheathed the blade. It was of pitch black color with an arc having two spikes emerging from the guard. On the other hand, all its edges were sparkling silver. It was an absolute beauty. When Naruto held it by the hilt, he felt a slight hum of power in the blade. After observing it for some time, Naruto slid it back into his scabbard and then walked away mechanically, cradling the weapon as mother does for her child. He didn't even spare a glance for the two girls who were with him just a moment ago.

Both girls stood there blinking owlishly for a few moments before shrugging and moving back towards the restroom while chatting together. Honestly, it shouldn't have surprised them any longer as they were quite used to Naruto's short attention span.

* * *

 **2 months later**

Strong zephyrs blew across the Sitri training grounds as Naruto honed his wide area wind manipulation skills. The ground was littered with several small twigs and even some boughs, courtesy of Naruto's overpowered spells while training.

It had been one hour since Serafall had left along with Sasha after their daily training. The reason why Naruto was still lounging about in the training grounds was the request that Serafall had made of him. She had asked him to wait for her as she had someone that she wanted him to meet up with. After half an' hour of wandering around the ground uselessly, Naruto had decided to get some extra training under his belt.

Naruto was brought out of his single minded concentration when he saw two approaching silhouettes. While he recognized the first as his sister Serafall, the second person was a stranger.

The man's stature contrasted against his sister quite noticeably as did his lackadaisical demeanor when compared to Serafall who was energy personified. He had sandy brown hair which had a natural unkempt feel to it. Along with his slightly slouched shoulders and uninterested brown eyes, the man was the very definition of lazy.

Before Naruto could drift off even further into his scrutiny, he was brought back by Serafall finger snapping in his face. Realising his absentmindedness, Naruto flushed in embarrassment which drew amused smirks from the other two.

"Now that we have your attention, Naru-chan, I want you to meet a dear friend of mine. This is Axton Shax from the House of Shax and he is a very accomplished swordsman. So by now, you should have figured out the reason for which he is here. Meet your new sword master, Axton Shax"

As soon as Naruto heard that this stranger was going to be his sword master, he had shifted his entire focus on him, trying to decipher that how such an unmotivated person could've found the energy and determination to master sword-wielding.

Noticing Naruto's narrowed eyes, Axton chuckled slightly while offering his right hand for a handshake. Few seconds later, Naruto eyes relaxed as he accepted the offered greeting.

"It is good to meet the person whom I will be teaching from now on. I have talked with Serafall here about the training you have been doing until now along with the fact that you have done reasonably well in everything that your sister has taught you so far. While I will not be giving you so much training that you would be run into the ground but still I would expect the maximum effort from your side. Do you follow me so far, Naruto ?", Axton's slouch had all but disappeared in the middle of his speech. To Naruto, it seemed that the man was really passionate about sword-wielding as from what he had been able to decipher about the man, Axton Shax would only become serious enough for things he considered to be truly important. On hearing the question, Naruto nodded prompting Axton to continue.

"Ok! I have seen the sword that you will wield. While it is a very good sword and would be quite useful for you in the future, the fact is that a sword is only as good as its wielder. If you're not capable enough, your sword's supposed strength would be useless. To avoid that situation, I have made a schedule for your training which will systematically build up the strength of different parts of your body while giving you the experience and fluidity required in wielding a sword. We will start with training your body through physical exercise after which we will choose a sword style for you that will fit you the most. We will talk about this in more detail when it comes to that. So, are you ready, Naruto?"

"Yeah! You better be ready, Sensei. I will surpass you in no time. I will train so hard that I will become the strongest sword wielding devil ever."

"That's a big claim you made there. Are you sure that you would do everything that I would throw at you."

"You bet I will!"

"Then give me ten rounds around the ground followed by thirty push-ups and thirty crunches."

"Ehh?!"

* * *

Thaaat's it!

If some of you have watched Sword Art Online, you would see that I introduced Kirito's sword Elucidator here. Don't worry. The most I will pick up from the anime is the swords, their designs or their powers if any. Nevertheless, all will be explained. You don't need to know any thing about that anime to understand the story. Check out my profle to see the images of the sword along with its scabbard. The scabbard is slightly angled in the photo but the colour is the same as described in the story.

To see the pics of Naruto's sword and scabbard, check out my profile for the links to my blog which is specifically for the pictures regarding my fanfiction account.

Thanks for reading.

Please review!

If you haven't added my story or my account to your favorites/follows, I request you to do so!

Hela-Master-006 Out!


End file.
